This invention relates to associating cameras with users of an online system that allows users to upload and store images, and in particular to authenticating users based on camera signatures obtained from the images.
Several online systems require users to register to create a user account. Online systems often store sensitive information about users, for example, credit card information, social security number, date of birth, and the like. Some online systems allow users to perform important actions including monetary transactions, sending business or private messages, etc. Therefore online systems authenticate user requests before providing access to information or allowing an action to be performed. Typical authentication requires a user to provide login and password which is verified against previously stored information.
In certain situations authentication based on login and password may not be possible or may be deemed insufficient. For example, if a user forgets the user's password, an alternative mechanism is required to authenticate the user. In other situations, there can be suspicious activity in the user account that indicates that the login and password may have been stolen and the account used illegally. For example, the user account may be suspected of sending large number of messages indicative of spam activity. In these situations, the user account may be locked. The user is required to pass enhanced authentication procedures to ensure that the account is being used by the authentic owner of the account.
Online systems often use procedures that require manual intervention for enhanced authentication. For example, the user may be asked to call and provide information for verifying authenticity of the user. Alternatively, the user may be asked to send some form of photo identification or a copy thereof for verification. These procedures are often expensive for an online system to support since they can require maintenance of a call center or personnel for manual processing.